


Tutoring

by mingisip



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Boy Bang Chan, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Bang Chan, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Asshole, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Minor Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Smut, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Swearing, Top Bang Chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-22 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingisip/pseuds/mingisip
Summary: chan needs help with homework so he gets a tutor, but his friends have other plans for him. minho is oblivious, until he finds out the truth. it's too late to turn back now chan.lowercase intended.swearing.smut.
Kudos: 43





	1. one

"chan. your grades are incredibly low." the teacher called out in front of the class after chan got scolded for making a stupid remark. "you're failing every single class you take!"

"does it look li-" chan is cut off.

"may i suggest getting a tutor? you need a LOT of help young man." she says, glaring directly at him.

chan's friends—changbin, jaebum, jisung, and hyunjin— all glance back at chan, snickering. he proceeds to roll his eyes and flip each one of them off.

"listen here boy. this is your senior year. i'm surprised you even passed all the other three years. if you don't get a tutor now, i guarantee you won't pass." the teacher grieved. 

chan's mouth gaped. "uh yeah... fine yeah whatever. i'll get one." he mumbled lowly.

"hm..." the teacher looked around the room. "minho! he'll tutor you!"

minho looked up from where he was doodling on his page. "pardon?" he asked.

"you'll be tutoring mr. bang chan sitting in the back." she pointed towards the boy sulking in the back.

minho whipped his head around to look at chan. he cocked an eyebrow, looked him up and down, then looked back at the teacher. "i'll be tutoring him because why?"

"because i said so." 

"but-" 

"no buts. you're tutoring chan, thats final." she said, returning to her lesson shortly after.

minho huffed to himself, sitting back in the chair.

ah yes, lee minho. straight a student. he tutors people sometimes, but only if they pay him. he also dances. he doesn't look like someone who's a straight a student or is incredibly smart, but ask anyone. he's very smart.

on the opposite end of the stick,

bang chan. straight f student. he needs tutoring, and somehow gets it for free. he's only ever had 2 tutors in life. one in 8th grade and one in sophomore year. he's the school heartthrob & a reputable bad boy blah blah blah.

brrrriiiiing.

that's the bell.

minho packed his things and trotted over to chan. "i guess i'm tutoring you now."

chan side eyed him. "yeah. now what?" he spoke, coldly might i add.

"here." minho handed the blonde haired boy a slip of paper. "it's my number. we'll work something out." he said before leaving.

chan was going to say something, but the other walked away before he could say anything. he pursed his lips and shoved the paper in his hoodie pocket, before meeting with his friends.

"so! you're getting tutored by lee minho." changbin raised an eyebrow.

"shut the fuck up okay? let's just go eat. i'm hungry." chan huffed and began walking alongside his friends.

the boys walked in the cafeteria and walked over to the snack bar where they could buy their food. as they waited in line, they began talking. mostly about random stuff before reaching the front of the line.

post getting their food, they sat at the table they normally sit at, which is a round table in the back corner of the cafeteria. they began talking once again amongst each other, the topic of lee minho surfacing.

chan groaned loudly. "fuck dude. i don't even wanna talk about him." he shoved a spoonful of rice in his mouth.

"how are you guys gonna meet?" jaebum asked, sipping fruit punch with a straw.

"he gave me his number. probably at his house." chan responded.

hyunjin looked up from his food and wiggled his eyebrows, making a suggestive face. "his houuuuuse?" he said, definitely implying something. jisung snickered while the others looked at him for an answer.

"oh be quiet. nothings gonna happen. i mean lets be real—", chan swallowed the food that was in his mouth before speaking, "—he's probably a virgin. the kid looks like he could get absolutely nothing. he's probably never even had a girlfriend... or boyfriend, i don't judge."

"cut the bullshit chan. i know you know that he's dated multiple people, one being yunho before yknow... he turned into a dick and left our friend group." jisung sighed.

chan nodded slightly. "o-okay yeah! but i guarantee he's a virgin."

"no ways. have you seen his thighs? they're so thick like damn. if he was more of a social lite and more popular, shit i'd do him." changbin laughed."

"you're so full of shit. you wouldn't do lee minho. everyone knows you're whipped for his friend felix." jaebum smiled and leaned back in his chair.

changbin shut up and looked away.

hyunjin slammed his hands on the table. "i have an idea! let's make a bet."

"a bet? what kinda bet?" chan was intrigued. when it comes to bets, chan never loses.

"i bet that you can't fuck lee minho by the end of the school year." hyunjin smiled.

okay. maybe this is where chan loses. "what?!"

"you heard me loud and clear loser."

"i-" chan stuttered. no matter how mean chan was, he couldn't imagine doing this to someone. "isn't that kinda... yknow... dickish?"

"since when have you ever cared about that?" jisung added in, looking down at his phone in which chan presumed that he was scrolling through twitter.

"i just-"

"cmon chris. take the fucking bet." jaebum pressured, changbin nodding along.

chan looked around at his friends. he felt terrible. minho hadn't done anything to him, yet they're already taking bets. not wanting to ruin his pride, he hesitantly took it. "whats in it for me?"

"you get to have sex." hyunjin shrugged.

chan wasn't amused.

"i'll give you a thousand dollars." hyunjin sighed. he came from a pretty wealthy family, so even that amount wasn't a problem.

"yeah... yeah alright fine." chan sat back in his chair. 

the other 3 boys smiled mischievously as hyunjin and the blonde haired boy shook hands. the deal was set.

chan's nose twitched annoyingly as he pulled out the paper from his pocket and typed the number into his phone.

from: chan, to:minho. "hi. it's chan. lmk the plan."


	2. Chapter 2

chan knocked on minho's door, standing—slightly nervous—on his doorstep.

after the whole ordeal in the cafeteria, chan went home and contemplated doing this whole thing. maybe he should stop this now. he really felt guilty about this, but his pride. he can't ruin it.

so there he stood. on the door step. in ripped jeans and a saggy black hoodie. waiting.

just as chan was going to knock again, minho opened the door.

chan raised his eyebrows and looked minho up and down with his eyes. minho was wearing a long white t-shirt and some jeans. 'he looks pretty nice.' chan thought to himself.

"hello? earth to chan." minho waved his hand in front of the other boys face.

chan had just noticed that minho had been talking to him. "oh yeah. hey."

"come in. we can go upstairs to my room." minho said, leaving the door open and walking away.

chan nodded and followed the brunette to his room.

minho's room wasn't much. there was a bed, and a desk. there was a small table on the floor and a bookshelf. there were posters on the wall of dancers who's name he had no idea.

on the table there were numerous textbooks laid out, along with his test scores.

"what? how'd you get my test scores?" chan asked, slinging his backpack from his shoulder onto the floor. he sat criss crossed at the table, minho following.

"i'm a tutor. that gives me the right to ask the teachers for your test grades." minho explained. "you have some really low scores."

"don't insult my test scores.

minho threw up his hands in defense. "sorry. let's get started. we'll start with english because that's you're worst subject."

chan huffed slightly, but nonetheless, flipped open the book and began going along with minho.

the night wasn't that bad. his mom made dinner for them, and his brother came to greet them. they shared a few laughs throughout the night, which was chan's first time ever seeing minho's smile.

"alright chan. i think thats enough for tonight. we did a lot tonight." minho yawned, sitting back. "when's your next english and history test?"

chan pondered for a bit. "uh english is friday and history is next tuesday."

minho nodded. "we'll make sure to study those things."

chan stood up and grabbed his bag, while minho stood up as well.

they walked down the stairs together and towards the front door.

"see you tomorrow?" chan asked, to which minho nodded.

"see ya, chan."

chan left his front doorstep to begin walking home. only now he was able to check his phone. he had 6 missed calls from his mom, and 10 messages.

the walk home was quite quick, he didn't live far. but by the time he got home, everyone was sleeping. he sighed quietly and went up to his room, where he showered and went to bed.

he was awaken the next morning by his phone ringing. dazed, he answered it.

"he-"

"CHAAAAAAN!" a unison of voices shouted through the phone, causing him to shoot up.

"jesus fuck! what?!" he yelled back.

"we're outside to pick you up. quick, jaebum doesn't wanna waste gas." changbin added.

"yeah okay bye." chan yelled, and got up. he changed fairly quickly, mostly because he wore such simple clothing. black on black.

10 minutes later, chan came running into woojins car. 

"you take so long. why are you so tired?" jaebum sighed, pulling out of the driveway as chan laid his head on the window.

"probably cause he was fucking that thick thighed tutor." hyunjin snickered in the backseat.

"fuck off jin. i didn't." chan sighed, falling asleep on the window as they drove to school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aYYY i'm back w a new chapter,, i'm sorry i haven't uploaded :(( school was beating me buT IM BACK SO YAY

jaebum slammed on the brakes as soon as they got to school, causing chan to hit his head on the dashboard.

"ow you asshole!" chan yelled, slapping jaebum arm.

"you're a fucking deep sleeper, what am i supposed to do?" jaebum said, getting out of the car.

the other boys laughed before getting out of the car. 

chan grumbled and got out of the car, slinging his bag over the side of his shoulder.

jisung held a fork that contained some rice and meat to chans mouth. chan quietly took the food in his mouth before thanking him as they walked into school.

somewhat surprisingly, they weren't late today.

since they weren't late, they decidedly walked over to chan's locker to hang before class.

they talked amongst each other for about 5 minutes before someone had appeared.

"hey chan. we on for tonight?" minho asked, stopping by the group with his blonde haired friend, felix.

chan's head perked up amongst hearing the voice. "hm? oh, yeah. see you then!" he smiled and nodded.

minho smiled back and waved. "see ya." he said before walking off.

"dude. you're fucking whipped. there's no way you didn't fuck him." changbin shoved chan lightly.

"quit it will you? i just started getting tutored from him yesterday." chan mumbled.

"well clocks ticking. whilst your dumbass was sleeping in the car, we decided to give you to the end of the month to fuck him or you won't get anything!" hyunjin smiled.

"wh- that's not fair!" chan exclaimed.

"oh its completely fair! we made the bet, you comply by our rules." hyunjin smiled.

before chan could say anything more, the bell rang signaling to go to class.

the day went by fairly quickly, mainly because chan wasn't paying attention most times. either sleeping or on his phone.

chan had about half an hour to kill before going to minho's house. so, he decided to go get some boba for the both of them.

20 minutes and $10 later, chan was heading over to minho's house, two boba drinks in hand.

chan rang the doorbell since he couldn't knock with the drinks in hand. 

minho opened the door fairly quickly, looking slightly disoriented.

"you alright?" chan asked.

"yeah, i was sleeping." minho said, moving to the side to let chan in.

"ah, i got you boba. i didn't know what flavor to get so i just got jasmine tea." chan handed him the cup.

"wow! actually, that's what i normally get. good job. thank you!" minho smiled, sipping at the drink as they climbed the stairs.

they set up on the floor once again, spreading out the books and supplies, this time without any test scores. 

"let's work on a little of everything today, shall we?" minho asked, reaching for a trigonometry textbook.

chan nodded, chewing the boba that had reached his mouth. 

they studied and studied until their brains hurt. 

minho had cracked a small joke, and chan smiled at the book. minho looked at chans smile, and couldn't help but smile, along with a tiny blush.

chan looked up at the boy, but minho looked away quickly. chan smiled a small one, before returning to his studies.

"all right chan. thats it for tonight." minho said, taking chan to the door. 

"thank you. i felt i learned alot. about the subject, and about you as well." chan smiled, referring to when they had a deep 15 minutes conversation about eachother.

minho laughed and looked down at the ground. "yeah, same here. see you thursday?" he asked.

chan nodded. he was going to leave, but then he suddenly turned and gave minho a soft hug. "see you then." 

he let go, waved, and started walking home, leaving a blushing shocked minho at the doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yk,, would yall follow if i made an insta dedicated to this ao3 acc? lmklmk <3 thank u for reading loves


End file.
